


Iskall steals a child and Mumbo disapproves. That’s it, that’s the whole fic.

by Gridaph



Series: Stand Alones/One Shots [1]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Author regrets nothing, Fluff, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, Tumblr pls don’t attack me, im sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gridaph/pseuds/Gridaph
Summary: It’s all in the title.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Iskall85
Series: Stand Alones/One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766446
Comments: 40
Kudos: 234





	Iskall steals a child and Mumbo disapproves. That’s it, that’s the whole fic.

Mumbo is used to abnormalities in his day to day life, it’s basically become apart of his life. Whether it’s somehow waking up in the middle of the ocean or finding chicken eggs in his mail box, he likes to think he’s been through it all. He’s not as easy to surprise as he was before all the chaos, Mumbo’s grown more stoic and pristine as of lately. He’s even begun to gel his moustache (thanks to the countless nights of Ren trying to sell his organic gel, which actually works wonders to keep it sharp- Lord knows how messy that thing can get after a long day) for crying out loud. 

Iskall asking him out was the most surprising thing so far, Mumbo would say. The two were close, despite their differences in personalities and.. various sorts. It was a bigger surprise, to their friends and even Mumbo himself, when Mumbo actually said yes. No one would’ve thought that the two would, you know, get together and actually make it work. Become an item. A thing. Be in a long lasting relationship. (Mumbo’s love life usually consists of blind dates that don’t last very long- it’s a miracle Iskall ever saw anything romantic about the Brit). Countless nights staying awake working on redstone together, fighting phantoms and sharing toast with eggs in the early mornings, it all just helped develop and grow their relationship until they were practically inseparable. Knew each other like the back of their hands- a power couple to say the least. 

But that was nearly two years ago when Iskall asked Mumbo out. Nothing else had surprised him then. Iskall still visits from time to time and they still work on redstone until the sun rises. Nothing’s ever too shocking for Mumbo nowadays. 

Until Iskall turns up to Mumbo’s base, holding what looks to be a small boy in his arms. Dirty blond, fluffy hair covered in ashes and dirt sat atop his head like a mop, an oversized and tattered red sweater accompanied by black jeans a size too large it was covering his shoeless (and sockless) dirty feet. Mumbo also swore he could see feathers peaking out his back. Ocean blue eyes stared into his, blown wide and childlike with a hint of mischief. Mumbo was, to put simply, very shocked. It really isn’t everyday your boyfriend comes home carrying a child. Three words came out of his mouth as he looked at Iskall. 

“What. The fuck.” 

Iskall merely smiled widely, the child still in his hands hoisted up by the armpits, seemingly weighing nothing to the Swed. His hair was all messed up with leaves and twigs and he looked like he just fell off a tree. Maybe that is what happened. Mumbo wouldn’t be surprised. 

”Can- Can we keep him?” Iskall held the child closer, practically crushing the poor boy. Mumbo felt bad as he watched the boy’s face twist up in mild discomfort. 

“N-No, Iskall- listen. I was fine when you brought home that turtle.” 

“He was hurt and I couldn’t leave him!” 

“I let you keep the cat, and she’s a wonderful pet..” 

The boy went to play with the sleeves of his oversized sweater, not paying attention to Mumbo and Iskall’s conversation about pets and, well, him. Iskall, still holding the boy up, raised an eyebrow at Mumbo’s statements and let the boy go just a little, but still had him trapped between his arms. 

“And your point is..?” 

“Iskall, that’s a CHILD!” 

The boy looked up at Mumbo, blue eyes looking quite offended and a bit hurt- he let go of his sleeves and for the first time, he spoke. 

“I am a 26 year old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mumbo: so how did Iskall get you 
> 
> Grian: I stole his boat so in return he stole me


End file.
